Archives (World at War)
Main Page Archived Gameplay '2017:' Mod Event: The United States has invaded Northern Mexico, and is waging a brutal war. Innocent civilians are fleeing into refugee camps in already poor countries such as Honduras. This has lead to a massive humanitarian crisis, as the United States refuses refugees. The EU has allowed only 10,000 refugees in as to prevent this crisis from tearing apart the EU. Meanwhile, North Korea has invaded the DMZ and is moving on to the South. The United States refuses to help South Korea, because they are busy in Mexico, and so Russia and China support the North, and the EU and NATO (minus the US) support the South. WWIII threatens to break out. * Taiwan: We support a democratic North Korea and send 100,000 troops to South Korea to help defend them from the Norths advances. * Norway: '''We are supporting South Korea and will 10,000 troops to them. Norway would like an alliance with Taiwan and will give them 10,000 troops if they say yes. • Taiwan Response: We decline the offer. * '''Republic of Korea: Recently in the Republic of Korea, a newly-found party that supports the restoration of a Korean monarchy is founded, led by Kyon Chi-Hun, in accordance with the recent impeachment of former Korean President Park Geun-hye and elections being announced to be held May 9th, 2017, and has been gaining large amounts of support and popularity, as Korean residents see the current status of the world as well as the Second Korean War. On May 9th, our elections are held, and unsurprisingly, Kyon Chi-hun's party wins, and he is crowned as King Kyon the First of Korea, of the newly-revived House of Yi. He instates a conscription law for 10% of the population to be in the military as well as a two-child policy in which every woman must have two children, with benefits being added on to the more children they have. He also proposes a unification between South Korea and Japan. Response Needed. He also sends one million soldiers to the frontlines to push the North Koreans back to the Demilitarized Zone. Response. ** Mod Response: 'The North Koreans are pushed back to the DMZ, however hold their ground there, but lose troops rapidly. *'Japan Diplomacy: We accept this proposal for unification. * Republic Of Canada: '''We allow free immigration of any immigrants fleeing the Mexican-American war, and we bulk up our army from 75,000 to 300,000. We implement the 3 child plan, a law that each family must have 3 children, as a way to boost our population. For every child on up, there are tax cuts and benefits. We begin to work on nukes, and officially change our name to the Republic of Canada, and cut all ties with the British monarchy. We send 10,000 troops to south Korea, to help them out. We work on modernising our country and making it very high tech. * '''The Russian Federation: '''President Vladimir Putin condemns the fighting in Korea, and support of South Korea. However, he refuses to send aid other than tacticians to North Korea. Meanwhile, a Russian rocket is launched, sending cosmonaut Egor Ivanov to the ISS, heightening tensions between Russia and the rest of the world. The Russian space program begins development of a new Mars rocket. Also, a major oil deposit was found in Siberia, and has an estimated 89.7 million barrels of oil. * Norway will request an alliance with the Russian federation. We will send them 10,000 troops if they say yes. ** '''Russian Response: We accept the alliance, and use the Norwegian troops to attack Belarus, along with 55,000 Russian troops. response needed *** Mod response: The Russians meet stiff resistance, but are able to push forward with heavy casualties. '2018:' Mod Event: California, Oregon, and Washington secede and form the Pacific Union. The United States declares war on the Pacific Union, and sends 46,000 troops to invade. These troops don't make it very far because they are stopped by the former California National Guard. The Pacific Union is supported by Mexico. * Republic Of Canada: '''We offer our support to the U.S in claiming back their lost territory, in exchange for Washington state. Our population skyrockets, with the 3 child plan being well accepted, and refugees flooding in. our president's economic reforms keep the economy stable, and it grew 4%. We begin to work on our space program, and our capital moves to Calgary. With global warming on the rise, some of the permafrost melts, and we find many REM's, Gold and a massive amount of straight oil , 1 billion barrels. We ask south Korea for an alliance. * '''Taiwan: we support the Pacific Union and condemn Canada, we are optimistic about South Koreas chances of winning against the north. ( Top Secret) We are working on the most powerful VX weapon in the history of humanity( End Secret). * East Asian Union: With the recent union between South Korea and Japan, King Kyon I decides that to decrease tensions between the Korean and Japanese regions of the East Asian Union, he would marry a Japanese woman. That lucky female is Shishido Akane, the new queen of the East Asian Union. Also, in return for everyone that sent us soldiers, we send them some money, up to 10 million USD, or one-thousand dollars per soldier. With the gigantic increase in our population due to the union between South Korea and Japan, with the population becoming around 182,000,000 people, as well as the fact that the two-child policy carried over to Japan when the two nations united and every woman suddenly hooking up with whoever they could find to do the do and have kids. Also with the boost in population, comes an updated conscription law. The previous 10% is raised to 17.5%, and will give us a total manpower of 35,000,000 people. Only about four million of the planned thirty-five million are drafted, and we send another million soldiers to the DMZ to push the Northerners back, and hopefully capturing Pyongyang in the process. Response. We also use our air force to take over North Korean airspace and give us air superiority, which should be easy as their aircraft was all created before the turn of the century. Response. **'Mod Response:' The troops push the North Koreans back further than Pyongyang on the east side, but fail to take Pyongyang. The DPRK's aircraft and airbases, along with Sunan International Airport were destroyed in bombings and dogfights. This gives the East Asian Union total air superiority. *'The Russian Federation:' 155,000 soldiers are sent into Belarus, and attack large military bases. They are supported by bombing runs. response needed In addition, the ROS (Russian Orbital Station) is being assembled in low earth orbit. It will be used as a stepping stone for getting to Mars in the future. Also, we introduce two new laws: a 2 child policy, requiring couples to have at least two children within the first two years of their marriage; a 15% conscription law, which will bring our military up to 45 million (five million currently) by the year 2035. Also, we invest heavily in roads in Siberia, hoping to draw people out there to work the oil drills as global warming thaws it. **'Mod Response: '''Northern Belarus is taken by Russian soldiers, along with Minsk. Belarus refuses to surrender, and kills many Russian soldiers. Of the 155,000 soldiers, only 32,866 are left. The Russian bombings destroy several military bases, killing most of the Belarusian army. '''2019:' Mod Event: 'An asteroid, half a kilometer wide, crashes into central Africa, turning southern Africa into a smoky hellscape. Maine, Vermont, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, New York, and Michigan secede, and are holding referendums on whether on not to band together or join Canada. Belarus realizes that they are best with Russia and surrender. * '''The Russian Federation: '''We declare war on Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia. 100,000 soldiers move into each country. All of the attacks are supported by Russian bombers. We issue an ultimatum to them asking for them to surrender or risk being taken over by us. 'response needed The RMEV (Russian Mars Exploration Vehicle) is launched and will take 3 months to get to Mars. It will collect data and samples from the crust of Mars. These can be analyzed to figure out how o grow plants on Mars. It also will find an ideal landing place for future manned Mars missions. The new M-67, M-68 and M-69 highways are finished this year, along with a train route and a pipeline through northern Siberia. Siberia now has a population of 675,864 residents. Our military is up to 6 million soldiers. Ten new Moscow-class nuclear-powered submarines are set to be built over the next three years. ** Mod Response: '''Estonia immediately surrenders, but Latvia and Lithuania refuse. They band together to fight, but are easily overpowered by the might of the Russian army. Latvia is taken by the Russians, and so is northern Lithuania. * '''East Asian Union: First off, we begin with a status on our military. We've reached eleven million soldiers after three years of conscription, and to compensate for this, we begin to mass produce weapons, vehicles, tanks, and etc. Our current population resides at around 186,000,000. The wife of our great King Kyon, Queen Shishido the First of Japan, is revealed to be pregnant with fraternal twins. Nine months later, she gives birth to Prince Satoru I of Gangwon and Princess Aya I of Kanagawa. In the war with North Korea, we send another 800,000 soldiers to assist the 500,000 already trying to capture Pyongyang, and order other soldiers to push through the rest of the countryside and occupy the rest. Response. We also commission two aircraft carriers to be built, one Seoul-class and the other Tokyo-class, which are both expected to finish in one and a half years as we have nearly 800 workers working on both ships. A referendum is also sent to the Philippines: Join us, or face your doom, Rodrigo Duterte. Response. We also begin massive funding in our space program, with plans to send three Japanese astronauts to the Moon, taking back lunar rocks and whatnot to study, and then, after that, sending five astronauts to Mars to begin an EXTREMELY small base on the Red Planet. It currently has around ~50 billion USD for a budget, which will allow it to finish the Lunar Program in around ~1.5 years, launching the astronauts next year, and the Martian Program in around ~3 years. **'Mod Response: '''The North Koreans are pushed back to a small pocket right on the border with Russia. Kim Jung Un rallies the remaining North Korean troops, but they are massacred by the East Asian army. Several East Asian troops fire on Russian soldiers guarding the border, starting a small accidental skirmish. Russia considers this an act of aggression and threatens to declare war. Rodrigo Duterte says: ''The Philippines are, and always will be an INDEPENDENT country and will NOT join the EAU. ''The Philippines launch preemptive strikes on strategic bases in Japan and Korea. Also, pro-Philippines terrorists blow up a prominent Seoul mall, although luckily, only 13 people were killed. * '''The Persian Imperial Movement: '''The constant terrorism in Iran has caused our movement, the Persian Imperial Movement, to rise. We currently stand at 136,292 members. We use black market weapons that are very cheap, which include AK-47's, Mpi-KM's, and AKM's. We begin to increase our influence in small Iranian villages, with pictures and posters promoting the statement: "''Persia's restoration is needed to fight the western enemies and restore the country back to the world-power it once was." * Taiwan: ( Top Secret) We have made progress on the VX weapon, and expect it to be completed by 2020( End Secret) * Norway: (top secret) Norway has started to create a VX agent. King Harald says it will be done by 2021 or 2022. (end top secret.) 2020: Mod Event: 'New York and the lower peninsula of Michigan unite to form the Republic of the Great Lakes (RGLS). The other states join Canada, including Michigan's upper peninsula. The United States surrenders to Mexico, which invades Texas, but allows the rest of the US to remain separate. The 2020 Summer Olympic Games in Tokyo, East Asian Union are bombed by pro-Philippines terrorist group, PFA (Philippines Freedom Army). * Taiwan: We propose an alliance with the RGLS and will give them 50,000 troops.( Mod Response Needed) * '''The Persian Imperial Movement: '''Our spread of propaganda has increased our membership to 213,279. We begin a large-scale invasion of Gonadad, sending 35,000 members equipped with AK-47's to assault and attempt to occupy the region 'Response Needed. ** Mod Response: 'Gonabad is taken, but heavy casualties are taken. Iran sends 100,000 soldiers to surround the city of Gonabad and trap the rebels. * '''The Russian Federation: '''We continue our attacks on Latvia and Lithuania, sending in 200,000 more soldiers. 'response needed 'We begin training for the cosmonauts who will go to Mars in 2022. The Siberian oil deposits turned out to have more oil than expected, boosting the Russian economy. ** '''Mod Response; '''Latvia and Lithuania surrender to the Russian Federation, fearing total destruction. ** Norway: (top secret) We have made progress on the VX agent and expect it to be done by 2021 (end secret). * '''Republic Of Canada: '''We are delighted that the states chose to join us, and begin to unite them with us. We begin our invasion of the Pacific Union by sending 35,000 soldiers into washington. 'Response Needed ' We begin a conscription, to get our army up to 500,000. We ask to buy alaska from the U.S for 500 billion dollars. 'Response Needed 'We start work on our space agency, the CSA, and begin to draw up plans for how we could make a VASMIR plasma rocket. Our population now stands at 58 million, due to the states joining and major immigration and population growth.Error creating thumbnail: Invalid thumbnail parameters **'Mod Response: The attack on the Pacific Union is held off by the former Washington National Guard. Some minor advances are made into northern Washington. The United States House of Representatives votes 147-143 in favor of selling Alaska. The Senate however, votes 39-41 against selling Alaska, resulting in Alaska remaining a state. Also, 500 billion? You don't have that much. East Asian Union: To start off the year, we found the East Asian Intelligence Agency (EAIA for short), mainly to crack down on recent terrorist attacks by Filipino terrorist groups, as well as to find any hints of possible rebellion. It's given nearly 25 billion USD in funding. Response. We also send our condolences to Russia, and apologize for firing upon their soldiers along the North Korean border, offering money for the 3-4 lives taken. Response. Our lunar program is complete, and we send three East Asian astronauts, Miura Tokutomi, Mun Mi-Yun, and Kil Seong-Min to the Moon on the lunar rocket CORSAIR-I from a launch site in the Kagoshima prefecture. Three days later, they successfully land on the Moon's surface, collecting some lunar rocks. Around a week later, they begin their trip home, which had a few hiccups along the way, but eventually, they made it home. They've become national heroes. Our military has upped its soldier count to fifteen million. The remnants of what was North Korea are massacred by East Asian soldiers, and around a month later, North Korea is annexed into the East Asian Union. A gigantic rebuilding of North Korea is scheduled for next year, with previous Juche buildings being destroyed and replaced with more westernized things. The people of the late North Korea are brought in literal metric tonnes of food so that the population will stop being malnourished. All of the labour camps are also immediately destroyed, and all labourers in said camps are excused and pardoned. *'Mod Response:' The EAIA begins investigating a possible terrorist cell in Tokyo. *'Russian Response: '''We accept the money. 2021: China is thrown into a civil war, with many people wanting a fair, democratic government. Stocks of companies that manufacture goods in other places soar, while the majority of companies stocks falling fast. This starts a recession, and many jobs are lost everywhere. * '''Republic Of Canada: '''We accept all refugees from south Europe, and send another 150,000 troops into Washington. 'Response Needed Despite the rescission, our economy still is growing, with it mainly being focused on stuff made in Canada. We ask the RGLS to reconsider their choice. 'Response Needed '''We also increase our army size to 1 million, and ask the EAU for an alliance. 'Response needed '''We begin to work on more factories. ** '''Mod Response (Alboransea): '''I removed the smoke thing because the asteroid crashed two years ago. Washington is sacked, and the US splits into five parts. The Western states: Nevada, Hawaii, Idaho, and Utah join the Pacific Union, the Northern states: Alaska, Montana, North and South Dakota, and Wyoming join Canada, Minnesota, Wisconsin, Virginia, West Virginia, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois and Iowa join RGLS. Texas, Arizona, New Mexico, and Oklahoma join Mexico, but the remaining states attempt to remain the United States. All-out war breaks out, with former allies abandoning their stances on each other. RGLS obviously says no to the offer. Most foreign forces pull out and remain neutral. * '''Taiwan: '''We will use the VX weapon on Canada in the near future if they don't leave the Pacific Union alone. * '''Norway: send Russian 10,000 troops and 10 planes and 20 boats, we will use are VX agent on Sweden if they don't surrender their territory to Norway. (mod response needed) (top secret) we have started the process of creating another VX agent. (end Top secret) * The Russian Federation: 'We declare war on the Ukraine and Sweeden, simultaneously attacking them both. We use Norway's troops to attack the Ukraine along with 2.5 million Russian troops and 750,000 former Belarusian, Lithuanian, Estonian and Latvian troops. 750,000 Russian troops are sent to Sweden via marine troop transports. 'Response The марсианский (martian) program is going well, as the марс rocket is launched carrying four cosmonauts to Mars this October. They will arrive in early 2022. ** Mod Response: '''The regions of Donetsk, Kharkiv, Sumy, Zhytomyr, Rivne, Lutsk, and Voroshylovhrad are taken by Russian forces. In Sweeden, the regions of Kalmar and Blekinge are taken. '''2022: * Mod Event: 'With the U.S having split, many rebellion groups take up arms, and begin to fight. Clarification: The separate parts of the US joined their respective countries. In other parts of the world, the recession is fading, with many countries building their own factories. The situation in china has not let up, with the rebels refusing to back down. France, Germany and Spain declare war on Norway and Russia. *'Republic Of Canada: 'We work on our population, and open our borders to immigrants. We send another 300,000 troops into Washington, trying to take the whole of the pacific union. We ask any U.S state thinking of joining us that they are free to. 'Response Needed ''' We offer the Chinese rebels weapons. We start work on plans to go to the moon. ** '''Mod Response: Mexico gives you an ultimatum, that says if you invade more of the Pacific Union; they will launch missiles at your largest military base. Chinese rebels agree to the deal. * The Russian Federation: 'We continue our attacks on the Ukraine and Sweden. We send in an additional one million soldiers into the Ukraine. Also, an additional 500,000 troops are sent into Sweden. 'Response Needed. We declare war on France, Germany and Spain. Secret 'We begin researching nuclear weapons. 'Secret Three more Mars missions are scheduled for this year. Russian weapons are sent to the Peoples Republic of China, our ally, in order to aid them in the fight against these rebels. ** Mod Response: The south of Sweden is easily taken, but there are many casualties. The remainder of the Ukraine is also taken, but there are now French troops resisting the Russian soldiers. Norway: we start to attack Finland and ask Russia for help. We start researching nuclear weapons. Category:World at War